Avez-vous déjà vu 2 connes croire à une pub?
by WildDarkWolf
Summary: Elles l'on dit en rigolant. Mais maintenant, elles vont devoir se battre, affronter ces géant que l'humanité craint! Elles connaissent l'avenir, mais vont-elle le dévoiler et s'en servir pour les vaincre? Eux, les titans...
1. Prologue

11/09/2016

Kikoo bande de cactus ! Comment allez-vous ? (C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu dis ça !) Je sais sale conscience débile ! Voici un gros délire sur l'attaque des titans ! (Ecris en collaboration !) Oui, donc comme vous avez du le comprendre nous sommes deux à écrire cette fanfiction ! Donc pour les 7 premiers chapitres je pourrais poster régulièrement sur ! Après on envisagera ! Donc sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

L'attaque des titans ne nous appartiens pas, sinon les choses se serait passé autrement !

POV externe :

Vendredi 30 octobre 2015 dans un village paumé, mais pas trop (sinon ce n'est pas drôle) :

« Carla : Au fait … on fait quoi la ?

Léa : Ben … on est en train de lire SNK tout en regardant l'anime à la télé le tout avachies sur ton lit. Baka !

Carla : Ah d'accord … attend tu m'as dit quoi la ?

Léa : Baka !

Carla : Kisama !

Léa : Bakayerô !

Carla : Teme !

Léa : On arrête là sinon on en a pour toute la soirée.

Carla : Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas de vocabulaire en JAPONAIS !

Léa : Toi non plus (répartie de ouf)

Carla : Salope … et regarde !

Léa : Nani ?

Carla : Il y a ton chouchou à la télé ! (Vive Riri !)

Léa : Agaga …

Carla : Non Léa on ne viole pas la télé !

Léa : Mais euuh ! C'est pas justeuuh !

Carla : Vas te faire (cuire une patate douce XD) bouffer par le titan bestial !

Léa : Mais d'où ? De toute façon ils ne sont pas réels (warum, warum ich ?) ! Et tu vois on n'arrête pas de parler et du coup c'est la pub !

Carla : D'où c'est ma faute ! Et puis ça ce n'est pas une pub !

Léa : T'as raison ! On dirai plus une arnaque !

Carla : Attend j'ai pas encore lu !

Léa : « Si vous aviez l'occasion de réaliser un rêve, lequel serai-ce ? »

Carla : lol

Ensemble : Se retrouver à Shigansina avant la destruction du mur !

Carla : Sa serait drôle !

Léa : Parle pour toi ! On aurait 15 ans ils en auraient 10 ! C'est pas juste !

Carla : Ouais tu as raison ! Bon il se fait tard, on dort ?

Léa : On essaye …

Carla : Ouais … Aller extinction des feux !

Léa : 'nuit bwaaa. Ouais j'suis crevée !

Carla : Bonne nuit les petits … rêvé bien … Avec plein de lemon ! (Vive les lemon ! *Q*)

Léa : …

Carla : … (Gros vent !)

Léa : … »

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Laissez une review, ça nous ferais très plaisir ! Et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1 ! (A plus !)


	2. Chapter 1

18/09/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Moi sa va super ! (Moi aussi je vais bien, même si tout le monde s'en fout de moi…) Tu m'as arraché les mots de la bouche ! Enfin bref voici la suite tant attendu de… (Avez-vous déjà vu 2 connes croire à une pub ?) Oui ! Enfin je ne vais pas plus vous embêter ! Je vous dis bonne lecture ! (Et auteur débile !) Quoi encore ! (Rien je te rappelle juste que tu avais reçu une review.) C'est vrai, je m'en rappeler plus ! Donc :

Elisha : Comment dire… quand j'ai vu qu'On avait reçu une review j'étais au ange ! Jusqu'a ce que je te reconnaisse… Donc, c'est vrai que une review sa fait très plaisir, Sauf quand c'est l'un des auteurs qui poste la review ! Heureusement que tu n'as pas dit attendre la suite avec impatience sinon, arrivé au lycée, je t'aurais étranglé en te criant, conscience ? (TU LA CONNAIS CETTE PUTAIN DE SUITE, ON A ECRIT LE PROLOGUE ET LE CHAPITRE 1 ENSEMBLE ! ET ON SE PASSE LE CAHIER A TOUR DE ROLE POUR ECRIRE CE PUTAIN DE GROS DELIRE QU'ON A EU ! Sa te vas comme ça ?) C'était parfait ! Pour une fois que tu me sers à quelque chose ! (C'est sa ta gueule !) Donc voila !

Sur se je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(L'attaque des titans ne leur appartient toujours pas ! Sinon je n'imagine même pas le bordel !)

Chapitre 1 :

POV Carla :

Itaï … J'ai mal au dos. J'ai dormi par terre ou quoi? Aller courage on ouvre les yeux! … La flemme je suis bien à dormir …

« … : Et regardais y a des gens qui dorme! »

Je crois que je connais cette voix.

« … : Voyons Eren ils sont surement mort!

… : Mikasa! »

Oh my chèvre!

« Léa : bouche à bouche, bouche à bouche, bouche à bouche!

Moi : Oï, Léa?

Léa : Nani?

Moi : Urusei! »

Après avoir dit ça j'essaye, j'ai bien dit j'essaye, de me relever.

« Moi : Léa?

Léa : Quoi encore?

Moi : Tu peux te lever?

Léa : Pourquoi?

Moi : C'est pas que tu es lourde mais … tu me gène!

Léa : Ah merde … »

Libéré (Délivré) de ce fardeau je peux enfin me redresser.

« Moi : J'ai le dos en compote de pomme !

Léa : Moi non sa va !

Moi : Uruseï !

Eren : Vous êtes qui vous ?

Moi : Ah ben, moi c'est Carla et l'autre là ben c'est Léa !

Léa : Il nous a parlé !

Moi : Enfaite non je ne la connais pas !

Léa : Méchante !

Moi : Et vous êtes qui vous ?

Eren : Ben moi c'est Eren, la fille à côté de c'est Mikasa, et le blond c'est Armin !

Moi : Ben enchanté ! »

Fin POV Carla

Et voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !

Surtout pensé à laisser une review ! (A part Elisha !) Sa fait toujours plaisir ! (A part Elisha !)


	3. Chapter 2

25/09/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Moi super ! (Et moi ?) On s'en fout toujours autant de toi ! Avant de répondre au review et de vous offrir le chapitre 2 on voulait vous remercier de cœur pour nous suivre ! C'est juste énorme ! (74 vus en 2 chapitres !) Franchement on vous adore ! Allez réponse au 3 reveiw reçus pour le chapitre précédent !

Guest : Je n'ai même pas envie de te répondre tu sais ! (C'est pas sympa du tout de l'énerver ! C'est moi qui dois la supporter après !) Donc je vais Essayer de te répondre gentiment ! Donc, pour commencer si la fiction ne te plait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as lu le prologue et le chapitre 1 ! De plus je me pose une question… Connais tu le respect du travaille des autres ? Non parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que oui ! Après je comprends que notre fiction ne te plaise pas, mais « C'est nul à chier cordialement » je trouve que c'est un peu… du non respect ! Mais bon je ne pense pas que tu liras ma réponse sinon tu es sois maso, sois quelque chose que je ne dirais pas par respect ! (Con.) Pour moi ta review ne compte pas dans le compteur !

Elisha : Toi je te remercie pour ta première review et tu sais pourquoi donc je ne vais pas préciser ! Quand a la deuxième, je pourrais par exemple te faire subir une malédiction qui ferrait que tu décéderais comme une belle grosse crotte ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! (Tu dis exactement ce qu'elle a dit.) Non pas tout a fait ! Enfin bref j'arête mon roman et je vous dis bonne lecture !

(SNK ne leurs appartiens pas, et heureusement !)

Chapitre 2 :

POV Léa :

C'est… confortable… mais je n'ai pas de couverture donc j'ai froid. Attends… pas de couverture ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

« … : Eh regardais il y a des gens qui dorment ! »

Cette voix ! C'est impossible ! Je rêve !

« … : Voyons Eren ils sont surement morts !

… : Mikasa ! »

Non je ne rêve pas et non je ne suis pas morte… mais on va faire comme si c'était le cas !

« Moi : bouche à bouche, bouche à bouche, bouche à bouche !

Carla : Oï, Léa ?

Moi : Nani ?

Carla : Uruseï ! »

Méchanteuh ! Laisse-moi à mes fantasmes !... Il y a quelque chose qui bouge sous moi… Au mon dieu !

« Carla : Léa ?

Moi : Quoi encore ?

Carla : Tu peux te lever ?

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Carla : C'est pas que tu es lourde mais… tu me gène !

Moi : Ah merde… »

Snif, mon matelas !

« Carla : J'ai le dos en compote de pomme !

Moi : Moi non sa va !

Carla : Uruseï !

Eren : Vous êtes qui vous ?

Carla : Ah ben, moi c'est Carla et l'autre là ben c'est Léa !

Moi : Il nous a parlé ! »

Agaga… mon amour… épouse moi ! Ce qu'il est minon !

Carla : Enfaite non je ne la connais pas !

Moi : Méchante !

Carla : Et vous êtes qui vous ?

Comme si on ne le savait pas ! Patate !

Eren : Ben moi c'est Eren, la fille à côté de c'est Mikasa, et le blond c'est Armin !

Carla : Ben enchanté ! »

Je sais qui tu es mon amour… en priant pour que la chute du mur ne soit pas pour demain !

Fin POV Léa

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour la suite! A et laissez une pitite review, sa fait toujours plaisir ^^!


	4. Chapter 3

02/10/16

Kikoo les cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? En tous cas je tenais à vous dire un énorme…

…

…

…

…

MERCI ! (Plus de 100 vues sur la fic !) Je vous adore ! Mais pas que moi bien sur ! Elisha aussi ! Pour un commencement je trouve que c'est vraiment génial ! Alors encore merci !

SNK ne nous appartiens pas, vous imaginer si on arrive à récupérer les droits ?

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

POV Carla :

Bon… on reste calme et on récapitule. Hier soir Léa et moi on était chez moi et on regarder et lisais SNK. Jusque la tous va bien. Puis on a vu une drôle de pub et on a dit en rigolant vouloir aller à Shiganshina juste avant la destruction du mur puis on est allé se coucher. La sa va toujours.

« Léa : Carla ! »

Mais ce matin je me réveille, allonger par terre dans la rue avec Léa qui se sert de moi comme matelas… où est la logique ?

« Léa : Carla ! »

En plus on a Eren, Mikasa et Armin gosse devant nous ! Le pire je crois que c'est que j'ai mon téléphone dans la poche, je vais devoir le cacher rapidement !

« Léa : Carla !

Moi : Quoi ?

Léa : Ta pas écouté ?

Moi : Non j'étais dans mes pensées.

Léa : Ah.

Armin : Eren vient de vous proposer d'aller chez lui pour… pour quoi déjà ?

Mikasa : De venir chez nous, vous avez l'air fatiguer !

Eren : Ton amie à déjà accepté !

Moi : Ca ne m'étonne même pas !

Léa : Sa veut dire qu'elle est d'accord ! En route mauvaise troupe !

Armin : Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

Moi : Oui, même si, je dois l'avouer, c'est moi la plus folle de nous deux !

Léa : Je t'ai entendu !

Moi : Tant mieux ça veut dire que tu n'as pas les oreilles bouché ! »

Bon ben, notre aventure commence pour de bon ! Bataillon d'exploration me voila !

« Moi : Au faite, on est quel jour ? »

Fin POV Carla

* * *

Et Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous serez encore nombreux a suivre cette fic ! Alors penser a laissez une review et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4, qui seras si vous avez compris le fonctionnement écrit par Elisha ! Allez a la prochaine les cactus !


	5. Chapter 4

09/10/16

Kikoo les cactus ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4 de cette fiction complètement déjanté ! (Tu es motivé aujourd'hui !) Pas du tout, mais on va faire comme si ! Je ne vais pas blablater trop longtemps pour une fois et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ah oui pardon, un truc que j'oublie tout le temps de dire ! Je corrige les chapitres moi-même ! Donc il est très probable que des fautes passent au travers des mailles du filler étant donné ma nullité en orthographe ! Donc si vos yeux piquent c'est normal ! J'en profite pour dire que si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider dans cette tache très compliquer pour moi qu'est de corriger les chapitres, dites le moi en PM, merci d'avance à celui ou celle qui voudra bien m'aider ! Cette fois c'est pour de bon ! Bonne lecture !

(SNK ne leur appartient toujours pas ! Je vais devoir le dire à chaque fois ? Non parce que enfaite, c'est chiant !) Tu le fait et tu ne te plain pas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

POV Léa :

La nuit ? Parfaite ! Même si Carla m'a explicitement interdit de bouger de la chambre :

 _« Carla : Tu sort, j'te découpe en rondelles façon maki ! »_

Le genre de truc qui te coupe toute excitation.

Le lendemain ? Ben, on est partis chercher du bois et mon amour de ma vie s'est endormis.

« Carla : Tu l'as drogué c'est ça ? Mais que ce soit clair : je ne te laisserai pas le violer pendant son sommeil !

Moi : Mais de quoi tu parle ? Comme si je me trimbalais avec des somnifères ! De toute façon il vient de se réveiller.

Mikasa : Eren… Tu pleure ? »

Carla et moi on se regarde bizarrement… cette phrase… non, c'est forcément une coïncidence.

De retour a Shiganshina je ne fais plus vraiment bien attention au monde autours de moi, peut-être que ça serait mieux pour nous… Une cloche sonne et Eren crie :

« Eren : Le retour triomphal des Héros ! Viens, Mikasa ! Allons voir sa de près ! »

Nous les suivons et montons sur des caisses, le major actuelle donne un bras a une femme, celui de son fils. J'attrape la main de Carla. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, c'est maintenant. L'espace d'un instant, je crois voir quelqu'un se diriger vers le haut du mur mais c'est peut-être mon imagination. Du moins, je l'espère…

Fin POV Léa

* * *

Et voila on espère que sa vous a plus et a la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ! (Laissez une review !)

Ils sont trop court ces chapitres sérieux!

J'avais oublié de le dire avant mais merci d'avoir mis notre fic en favoris et/ou en alerte! Ça fait énormément plaisir!


	6. Chapter 5

16/10/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? (Moi je vais mal mais tout le monde s'en fout…) Tout à fait ! Enfin bref ! En ce merveilleux dimanche je vous apporte la suite de (Avez-vous déjà vu 2 connes croire une pub) Et oui donc trêve de blabla et place au chapitre !

(SNK ne leurs appartient pas !)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

POV Carla :

Titans 1 humains 0. Le mur Maria est tombé. On est dans la merde. Mais pas dans une petite merde de style crotte de lapin, non une bonne grosse merde style bouse de T-Rex. Vous voyer le genre ? Parce que la violeuse professionnel de télé, ne vois pas :

« _Léa : Les T-Rex on disparut depuis je ne sais pas combien de milliards d'années, comment je pourrais en avoir vu un ? Et c'est pareil pour une crotte de T-Rex !_ »

Enfin bref on est dans la merde. J'explique. Le colossal a niqué la porte, la mère de Eren a été dévoré (Paix a son âme) et maintenant on est sur un bateau et le cuirassé vient d'éclater la deuxième porte. Que de joie sur les visages ! Non c'est complètement faux. La suite qu'est que sa va être ? 2 ans dans les terres défrichés et 3 ans dans les brigades d'entrainement. Et ouais. SNK quoi. Mais avant il va y avoir l'opération suicide dont j'ai oublié le nom. Opération pour réduire le nombre de bouche à nourrir. Enfin, ce n'est pas la joie quoi. En ce moment on attend pour bouffer. Non, enfin moi personnellement je n'ai pas faim et Armin qui revient avec trois morceau de pain qu'il partage avec Mikasa. D'ailleurs je crois que Léa non plus n'as pas faim non plus. Je la comprends, moi ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise vraiment que l'on est dans l'attaque des titans. Ce n'est que maintenant également que je me rappelle de ce qui va se passer dans 5 ans, à Trost… On va tous mourir.

Fin POV Carla

* * *

Et voila ce petit chapitre est terminé ! Vous penserez à laisser une review pas vrai ? Allez au moins pour fêter les 200 vus ! (Arrête de faire cette danse ridicule !) Mais voyons c'est la danse de la joie ! Allez je vous laisse ! A la semaine prochaine ! (Pour le chapitre 6 !)

Je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre est minuscule T_T le prochaine sera plus long c'est promis!


	7. Chapter 6

23/10/16

Kikoo les cactus ! Encore un petit chapitre que je vous apporte ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Encore merci à DangerJacky972 pour ta review !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

POV Léa :

« Carla : On va tous mourir. »

J'ai peur que Carla ne se soit pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire malgré le fait que tous le monde la regardent bizarrement…

« Moi : Carla ?

Carla : Quoi ? »

Elle ne sait donc vraiment pas qu'elle a pensé tout haut, en tout cas ça semble mauvais parce qu'Armin a les larmes au bord des yeux et que Mikasa lui lance un regard noir.

« Eren : Pourquoi… tu as dit qu'on allais tous mourir ?

Carla : Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

Moi : Carla… je crois bien que tu as pensé tout haut. »

Je vois l'horreur dans les yeux de Carla. Elle ne s'en est donc vraiment pas rendu compte ! Elle ouvre la bouche, comme pour s'excuser puis tout à coup une lueur de haine passe dans ses yeux, elle semble fixer un point, juste derrière moi.

« Moi : Carla, il y a un problème ?

Carla : Retourne-toi tout doucement… »

Alors je me retourne, et la vision que j'ai se glace dans ma rétine et me glace le sang. Heureusement que nos trois « protégés » sont repartis dans leurs coins, car devant moi, à 4 mètres de notre position se trouvent Annie, Reiner et Berthold…

Je sens Carla bouillir derrière moi. Il faut que je la retienne, à tout prix avant qu'un cataclysme imprévu nous tombe dessus : après tout, ils pourraient riposter.

Il en va de la survie de l'humanité !

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus que vous laisserez une review et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7

30/10/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les 300 vu que nous avons dépassé ! J'ai oublié de le faire la semaine dernière ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(SNK ne leurs appartient toujours pas…)

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

POV Carla :

Ok… tous va bien… c'est juste 3 enflures de première classe… JE VAIS LES BUTER !

« Léa : Carla calme toi !

Moi : Je vais leurs arracher la tête !

Léa : Tu pourras le faire plus tard ! On doit rester discrète je te rappelle !

Moi : …

Léa : Carla ?

Moi : 2 ans…

Léa : Comment ça ?

Moi : Je leur donne 2 ans de répits ! »

Oh oui… 2 ans et vous verrez… Je vous ferrez la peau !

« Léa : Tu peux pas plus ?

Moi : Si tu veux je vais leur casser la gueule maintenant, il n'y a pas de soucis !

Léa : N-non ! Mais… Carla reviens ! »

J'ai la rage sérieux ! Faut que je frappe un truc ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de la frapper, je peux faire mal quand je veux, donc je m'éloigne le plus loin possible et rapidement ! N'importe qui ferait l'affaire, ou n'importe quoi ! Un mur, parfait ! J'arme mon poing et frappe de toutes mes forces… Je ne sens plus ma main droite mais au moins je suis calmé… Pourquoi je n'entends plus rien ? Je me retourne et vois que beaucoup de gens me regarde… trop de gens…

« Moi : Désolé… j'étais énervé et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me calmer…

Soldat : Parce que pour te calmer tu t'explose la main gamine ?

Moi : Hein ? »

D'où il m'appelle gamine celui la ? Et comment ça je m'explose la main ? Je baisse les yeux vers ma main droite et… Oups… Je crois que je ne l'ai pas entendu craquer !

« Moi : Je crois que j'ai frappé un peu fort…

Léa : Un peu ?

Moi : … Beaucoup ?

Léa : T'es vraiment pas doué toi ! »

Peut-être, mais au moins je n'ai pas fait de mal a qui que ce soit… pour une fois…

Fin PDV Carla

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous laisserez une review ! Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne rentré ! (C'est méchant !) Oui je sais… A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 8

27/11/16

Kikoo bande de cactus ! Avant toute chose je tiens à vous présenter nos excuses pour ce retard de… 4 semaines… JE SUIS DESOLER ! Pour nous faire pardonner voici un chapitre plus long que les précédents ! En espérant que j'arriverais à écrire la suite en 1 semaine ! Bonne lecture ! Au faite j'ai changer le rated de la fic par ... précaution... on ne veut choquer personne... on est juste des psychopathe... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

PDV Léa :

Bon alors quand je disais qu'il en allait de la survie de l'humanité, je ne plaisantais vraiment pas… Parce que frapper dans un mur n'était pas la meilleure solution non plus pour la très simple raison que sa petite mimine est en sang qu'elle doit bien avoir quelques os de la main cassés et que tout le monde la regarde bizarrement. Quand je lui dis de rester discrète !

Pour vous résumer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite et bien… Carla a été transportée en urgence dans le centre de soin le plus proche avec Armin. Vous vous demandez ce qu'Armin avait à faire dans l'histoire ? Le pauvre chou n'a pas supporté plus d'émotion et… Est tout bêtement tombé dans les pommes. En gros ça a donné ça :

Eren : Armin ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien, tu es devenu tout pâle tout à coup.

Mikasa : Oui il a raison. Il faut peut-être que tu manges.

Et puis on est passés de Armin debout à Armin par terre.

Enfin pour l'instant, on est en sécurité pour au moins 5 ans… j'ai peut-être une idée mais il faut que j'en parle à Carla d'abord.

Moi : Carla ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Carla : Je sais j'ai fait la conne, je me suis fait remarquer alors qu'il ne fallait surtout pas vu qu'on serait totalement incapables de prouver notre identité ou même d'expliquer d'ou on vient ! Mais tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois, je pense avoir compris !

Moi : Je ne venais absolument pas te parler de ça, mais si tu veux, on peut recommencer.

Carla : Par pitié non ! Donc tu venais pourquoi ?

Moi : Pour te faire une proposition : on reste avec les gamins, on va aux champs de défrichement, on les suit jusqu'au bataillon et ensuite on explique tout à Hanshi ou Erwin.

Carla : Pourquoi à ces deux-là ? Pourquoi pas aux autres ?

Moi : Pour la très simple raison que je ne vois qu'une folle pour nous croire ou un mec qui se demande juste si ceux qui se cachent derrière les murs ne passe pas à côté de quelque chose.

Carla : Et si je refuse ?

Moi : Ca m'arrange : je pourrai draguer Livaï sans personne pour m'en empêcher !

Carla : Ok, je te suis mais c'est juste parce qu'avec toi Riri serait dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Moi : Techniquement ce n'est pas possible vu qu'il est maniaque de la propreté !

Carla : Putain Léa ta gueule…

Bon, j'ai réussi à convaincre Carla, je pensais que ça allait être dur mais en fait j'ai plutôt bien géré. Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de nous inscrire sur la même liste que les trois malheureux qui nous accompagnent pour ne surtout pas les perdre de vue !

Comment tout s'est passé après ? Et bien on s'est retrouvé dans les terres défrichées en plein hiver avec de la neige… Snif, moi qui aimais ça, et on ne peut même pas faire une petite bataille de boule de neige, nooooon sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

De temps en temps des planqués des brigades spéciales passent et se plaignent que le travail ne va pas assez vite, comme maintenant. Par contre j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu sa tête (moche cela dit en passant) quelque part.

Chef : Hep… Ces terres auraient dû êtres labourées bien avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Pourquoi tant de retard ?

Larbin : Comme vous le savez, la plus grande partie de la main-d'œuvre a été mobilisée pour l'opération de reconquête, il y a un an, et du coup…

Chef : Je le sais très bien merci ! Mais votre travail consiste à faire en sorte que les objectifs de production soient atteints, il me semble !

Larbin : Je… Je suis confus, monsieur… Je…

Chef : Vous voulez que l'on meure tous de faim, ou quoi ?!

Génial… Quand je me disais que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu sa tête (qui me parais encore plus moche que tout à l'heure), j'avais raison ! Et Armin qui commence à les insulter… je sens que la journée va être longue… Très longue !

Je me tourne vers Carla et… Plus de Carla. Et Armin qui vient de se taire, et tout le monde qui regarde en direction des soldats… Oh non, tout mais pas ça !

Je me relève et là, vision d'horreur : Carla en train de courir vers le chef des planqués une binette à la main ! Tout mais pas ça !

Moi : Sainte mère du mur Maria, arrêtez la je vous en supplie !

Malheureusement ma prière n'est pas entendue et mon amie se retrouve sur le chef, la binette plantée dans le crâne du malheureux. Lorsqu'elle retire son arme, je crois voir un bout de cervelle voler, il y a du sang partout. Plus personne ne bouge, je vois un des deux larbins la saisir par les cheveux, je lui avais pourtant dit de les couper, que ce n'était pas pratique vu qu'ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos !

Et puis mon corps se met à bouger tout seul j'ai l'impression de voir la scène de l'extérieur. Je me jette sur l'enfoiré qui la tient prisonnière et je lui mords le bras de toute mes force, il finit par la lâcher moi par contre je ne le laisse pas : j'ai envie de lui arracher le bras, on ne touche pas aux gens que j'aime !

Tout à coup je ressens une douleur fulgurante dans la nuque et puis plus rien, le noir total. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux nous sommes dans une charrette, Carla est là, à côté de moi.

Carla : Enfin réveillée ? Tu te sens comment ?

Moi : J'ai l'impression de m'être pris le titan cuirassé dans la tronche… Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Carla : Pas grand-chose mis à part notre procès pour homicide volontaire et complicité.

Moi : Et on s'en est sortie comment ?

Carla : Ben vu que t'était dans les vapes j'ai dû nous défendre toutes les deux et je pense qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortie : on entre dans l'armée. Par contre il ne faut pas qu'on fasse de vagues, donc tu arrêtes tes conneries !

Moi : Nan mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

Carla : Tais-toi et regarde : on peut apercevoir les camps d'entraînement là bas !

Effectivement elle à raison : on peut distinguer ce qui sera notre chez nous pour les trois prochaines années… En espérant que l'on se retrouve dans la 104e brigade d'entraînement ! Ce serait triste sinon…

Fin PDV Léa

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous laisserez une review pour nous le confirmer et que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop piquer les yeux ! A la semaine prochaine ! (Si tout va bien !)


	10. Chapter 9

21/05/2017

 **Kikoo bande de cactus! Comment que ça va depuis le temps? Avant toute chose, désolé pour le retard! J'avais presque entièrement fini le chapitre, mais je ne trouver pas la fin et puis à un moment j'ai eu une illumination et j'ai enfin trouvé la fin du chapitre! (Pas trop tôt!) Mais va crever dans ton coin et laisse moi! (Nope) Enfin bref je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore désolé pour l'attente!**

 **PS: ce chapitre dépasse les 2000 mots, c'est le plus long de toute la fic pour le moments!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

PDV Carla :

Dans un sens, on a eu de la chance… On aurait pu finir en prison… Ou encore pire ! Mais ils ont été sympas et nous on envoyer ici en avance ! Mais ils m'ont quand même fait flipper les enfoirés ! Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun membre du bataillon, même pas mono-sourcil ! Peut-être en expédition… En tout cas on devra rester discrète… Surtout moi en faite… On va éviter de tuer quelqu'un d'autre… Pas que ça me dérangerais mais… C'est mieux de ne pas empirer les choses… Sérieusement deux conneries en moins de deux ans faut le faire ! Enfaite non… Il ne faut PAS le faire… Ce n'est pas bien méchante Carla ! Pas gentille ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un chat qui vient de faire une bêtise… Ça ne va pas mieux dans ma tête !

Je regarde Léa s'assoir sur l'un des lits du dortoir ou on a été assigné.

« Léa : Quand même je ne te savais pas aussi balaise !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Léa : Planté une binette dans la tête de quelqu'un… il faut une sacré force !

Moi : J'avais l'impression de coupé un steak….

Léa : Il était bizarre ton steak…

Moi : Périmé tu veux dire ?

Léa : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Moi : …

Léa : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Le dortoir…

Léa : Et ben ?

Moi : Sa me fait penser… qu'il neige encore…

Léa : Ah… débile… Mais… Pourquoi tu penses à ça d'un coup ?

Moi : Aucune idée !

Léa : Attends… Il neige toujours ?

Moi : Ben oui patate !

Léa : Youpi ! »

Elle saute sur ces pieds et m'entraine dehors… Attends… Elle m'entraine dehors ? Oh non… Pas ça !

« Léa : Bataille de boule de neige ! »

Ouf elle m'a lâché, je vais…

« Léa : Je t'es eu ! »

…Froid… Sa va saigner !

« Moi : Tu vas voir je vais te congeler !

Léa : Essaye un peu pour voir ! »

Que la guerre commence !

 _ **-Sasageyo!-**_

En plus d'être pleine de neige, on est couverte de bleu… On n'est pas doué…

« Léa : Putain mais tu tires vachement fort !

Moi : Et toi tu esquives vachement bien !

Léa : En tout cas, on a bien rigolé !

Moi : Ouais… Mais la j'ai la dalle…

Léa : On fait la course ?

Moi :… La dernière arriver file sont dessert à l'autre !

Léa : Salope attend moi ! »

Pas question je ne veux pas perdre !

«Léa : Oh bordel Carla ! »

Quoi encore ?

« Léa : Arrête-toi ! »

Comment ça ? Pourquoi elle veut que…

« Léa : Et merde… »

Oups ? Je crois que j'ai percuté quelqu'un… Euh… Wait… Je ne suis pas tombé ?

« Léa : T'es dans une merde noir !

Moi : Mais quoi bordel de couille pas fraiche !?

Léa : Tu as vu qui tu as percuté ?

Moi : Non… me dit pas que…

Léa : Si… heureuse de t'avoir connue ! »

Lâcheuse… Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il soit au milieu du chemin…

KEITH SHADIS !

« Moi : Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'avais pas fait attention ou j'allais ! Je suis…

Léa : Tu t'enfonce !

Moi : C'est dans ta tête que j'aurais du la planté la binette !

Léa : Et c'est toi que j'aurais du mordre !

Moi : Tu veux te battre ?

Léa : Quand tu veux

Keith : Alors c'est vous les deux folles qu'ils nous on refoulé… »

Il nous appelé comment lui ? Et puis c'est qui « ils » ?

« Léa : Reste calme au moins UNE putain de fois dans ta vie !

Moi : Je ne sais pas comment le prendre…

Léa : Le prend pas c'est tout !

Keith : Quand êtes vous arriver ? »

Ça fait bizarre de ne pas l'entendre crier…

« Léa : Aujourd'hui monsieur, il y a moins d'une heure nous avons était conduits jusqu'à nos quartier et nous avons par la suite décidé de nous rendre vers le bâtiment principal monsieur ! »

Elle a déjà fait l'armé ou quoi ? Il manque plus que le salut militaire !

« Keith : Je vois… Bon puisque que vous êtes déjà la autant commencer… Demain matin au aurore vous commencerais l'entrainement !

Léa : Bien monsieur !

Moi : A vos ordres ! »

Ouf, il a rien dit pour notre… _accrochage_ sans mauvais jeu de mots…

« Keith : Quand à toi… »

… J'ai rien dit… je sens que je vais prendre cher…

« Keith : Tu vas courir dans le camp jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! »

Et merde, moi qui déteste courir… Attends… cette punition me rappelle un truc…

Oh non… Pas _ça_!

« Keith : Oh et avant que j'oublie, privé de repas !

Moi : Oui monsieur… »

Fais chier, j'ai la dalle moi !

« Léa : A plus ! »

SALOPE TU ME LE PAIERAS, JE LE JURE SUR LA TÊTE DU COLOSSAL !

« Keith : Ta punition commence dés maintenant ! »

Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de me donner une arme que je lui tranche la tête ? En plus qu'est ce qu'il fout encore parterre ? Il ne peut pas se relever ou quoi ? Enfin bref je vais commencer à courir, je n'ai pas envie que ma punition augmente…

 _ **-Sasageyo!-**_

Alors là mon coco, tu as mis la mauvaise personne en colère… d'où tu OSES venir me narguer avec de la nourriture… TU VEUX CREVER OU QUOI ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'une revanche ! Enfin… Si je me relève un jour… Je suis morte ! J'ai jamais autant couru de toute ma vie, c'est horrible !

« Léa : Et ben ma pauvre ! »

Salope tu m'as lâchement abandonné ! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

« Moi : Je… t'emmerde ! »

J'ai même plus la force de parler… tient c'est quoi cette odeur ?

« Léa : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Au faite, je t'ai apporté ça ! »

J'ai reconnu c'est…

« Moi : DU PAIN ! JE T'AIME !

Léa : Mais oui, mais oui ! Allez viens on doit allez dormir si on veut être en forme demain !

Moi : Hum… »

Je revis !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte que les gamins débarque enfin !

 _ **-Sasageyo!-**_

Enfaite, on ne les a pas attendus vraiment longtemps ! Juste 2 ou 3 petit mois de rien du tous… Je déconne, C'ÉTAIT TROP LONG ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de me prendre des punitions ! J'ai une endurance du tonnerre maintenant ! Enfin bref, on est, comme dans le manga, aligné comme du bétail ! Je me demande ou ils sont tous, Sacha et presque à côté de moi et Connie juste devant!

« Keith : Oh ! Toi, là ! »

C'est bon j'ai trouvé Armin ! Il se trouve à 2 rangé de moi.

« Armin : Oui sergent !

Keith : Décline ton identité !

Armin : Armin ARLELT ! Originaire du district de Shiganshina !

Keith : Tu parles d'un nom à coucher dehors ! C'est tes parents qui t'en ont affublé ?!

Armin : Non sergent ! C'est mon grand-père qui me l'a donné !

Keith : Très bien ARLELT ! Pourquoi t'es tu engagé ?!

Armin : Parce que je souhaite contribuer à la révolte de l'humanité ! »

Bien parler Armin !

« Keith : Splendide mon garçon ! Tu contribueras certainement à nourrir les titans ! »

Sale fils de chien…

« Keith : 3° LIGNE ! RETOURNEZ-VOUS ! »

Et ben putain c'est sacrément violent ! Je ne m'en rendais pas trop conte dans le manga ! Dans l'animé non plus d'ailleurs ! Tient… On dirait que c'est au tour de Jean !

« Keith : DÉCLINE TON IDENTITÉ !

Jean : Jean KIRSCHTEIN ! Originaire du district de Trost !

Keith : Pourquoi t'es tu engagé ?! »

Pour devenir un planqué bien sur !

« Jean : … Pour entrer dans les brigades spéciales… Et pouvoir aller vivre dans le centre !

Keith : Ah oui ? Ça te tente le centre ?

Jean : Oui, sergent ! »

Attention… Et…

Jolie coup de boule !

« Keith : Et bien alors, KIRSCHTEIN ?! On ne tient pas sur ses jambes ?! Va falloir être un peu plus solide que ça si tu veux aller chez les brigades-spéciales ! »

Bien fait face de canassons !

Oh Marco !

« Keith : DÉCLINE TON IDENTITÉ !

Marco : Marco BOLT ! Originaire de Jenna, district sud du mur Rose !

Keith : Pourquoi t'es tu engagé ?!

Marco : Pour intégrer les brigades-spéciale ! Car je désire me mettre corps et âme au service de son altesse ! »

Pauvre Marco… Je compatis à ta future douleur…

« Keith : … C'est bien. Cette noble aspiration est tout à ton honneur. Fais de ton mieux. Enfin… Ton âme, j'en sais rien, mais ton corps, je crois pas qu'il soit vraiment du goût de son altesse. »

Méchant Keith ! T'es pas gentil !

« Keith : SUIVANT ! DÉCLINE TON IDENTITÉ ! »

Je rigole déjà !

« Conny : Conny SPRINGER ! Originaire de Ragako, district sud du mur Rose ! »

Oh le con !

« Keith : Tu fais le salut à l'envers SPRINGER !

Conny : !

Keith : On a pourtant dû t'apprendre la symbolique de ce geste, en le faisant tu prête serment sur le cœur. Est-ce que ton cœur est à droite SPRINGER ?

Conny : … »

Oh putain… c'est à Sasha… Ne surtout pas rigoler ! Ça fait un mois que je cours tous les soirs non stop ! Je veux du repos ! Et un bon repas aussi…

« Keith : Toi, là… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sacha : ? »

Putain j'ai faim !

« Keith : Et ! C'EST A TOI QUE JE PARLE ! DÉCLINE TON IDENTITÉ !

Sasha : ?! »

Concentre-toi… Ne rigole surtout pas il va croire que tu te fous encore de sa poire !

« Sasha : Sasha BRAUS ! Originaire du village de Dauper, district sud du mur Rose ! »

Oh, j'ai retrouvé Léa ! Pitié, faite qu'elle ne regarde pas par là, pitié, pitié… je suis maudite…

« Keith : Sasha BRAUS… je peux savoir ce que tu tiens dans ta main droite ? »

Achète-toi des lunettes mon petit vieux, c'est une putain de patate !

« Sasha : Une patate douce cuite à la vapeur, sergent ! Voyant qu'elle était à point, je l'ai chipée au cuisine, sergent !

Keith : A parce qu'en plus, tu l'as volée… Bien, bien… Et le moment te semble approprié pour te goinfrer ?

Sasha : … C'est-à-dire que si on laisse refroidir, après c'est fichu. Alors pour ne pas gâcher, c'était maintenant ou jamais, sergent.

Keith : ? Tu n'as pas bien compris ma question. Pourquoi mangeais-tu cette patate ?

Sasha : ? J'ai du mal à vous suivre, sergent… La patate douce est un tubercule comestible. Si on la fait cuire, c'est bien pour la consommer, non ? »

Sasha… TU VAS FINIR PAR ME TUER ! Si je rigole et que je coure, et que je ne mange pas ce soir, parce qu'on le sait ça va ensemble, je te transforme en sushi !

« Sasha : Tenez. Faisons moitié-moitié.

Keith : Moi… moitié-moitié ? »

C'est plus un quart trois quarts que moitié-moitié mais bon… oh non pas cette tête, je ne dois pas la regarder ! Vite on tourne la tête, tous va bien se passer et je vais… et merde… je craque !

« Moi : Pfff…

Keith : La folle à la binette a quelque chose à rajouté ?

Moi : Rien monsieur… »

Je vais le tuer…

« Léa : Pff haha…

Keith : Qui ma filer deux idiotes pareille ?

Moi : Les brigades-spéciales ?

Léa : La faute a qui surtout !

Moi : Ta tête ferait un beau steak !

Léa : Tu ne vas pas me planter moi aussi ?

Moi : Qui c'est…

Keith : Bon ça suffit vous trois ! »

Je le savais…

« Keith : Vous allez faire le tout du camp en courant et vous ne vous arrêterez que lorsque vous rendrais votre dernier souffle ! Et…

Moi : Privé de repas je connais la chanson, ça fait déjà un mois que je le supporte !

Sasha : Comment ça privé de repas ?

Keith : EXÉCUTION ! »

Wesh il ma fait peur le vieux ! Ce n'est pas sympa de gueuler comme sa sans prévenir !

« Léa : Oui sergent !

Sasha : Oui sergent…

Moi : Sa marche ! »

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça le vieux ? Tu aurais préférer que je dise ça court ? Je peux très bien faire des jeux de mots de merde si j'ai envie ! D'ailleurs j'ai une petite idée pour être sur que Léa court comme il faut… MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Fin PDV Carla

* * *

 **Et voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Je ne sais pas du tout quand le chapitre 10 arriveras, mais dés qu'il seras écrit je vous le posterais rapidement! (Sur?) PROMIS! Allez a la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour qu'on sache ce que vous pensez de ce joyeux bordel qu'on adore a écrire! Allez à la prochaine!**


End file.
